When Love takes a hand
by Lila4
Summary: Venus's mothertakes a hand in her romance, causing our Mina to fall for her bethrothed, without knowing it's him. =) My first fic, so try and be niceto me k?
1. Prolouge

Note: Ok yall, this is my first fic, so be kind to me.It set in the Silver Millennium on Venus. Mina grew up as a normal kid, but he mother really was Aphrodite, major big secret. Aphrodite, also know as Angel, is talking to Mina, 8 years old.  
  
Silver Millennium, Planet Venus  
  
"Mina? Can you come here please?" called Angel.  
  
"Sure Momma!! Here I come!!!" squealed Mina as she happily jumped on her mom's lap. "what did you wanna tell me??"  
  
"Well sweetie, you're going to be leaving soo." Angel was cut off by Mina, who was very much against the idea.  
  
"NO! You can't send me away!! I want to stay here with you!!"  
  
"Sweetie, you're only going to the moon, you're going to protect the princess! It's a great honor!"  
  
"but momma.." Whined Mina "I just wanna be a little girl! Stay here with YOU!"  
  
"Honny, you're a very SPECIAL little girl, you have very strong powers in you that can help protect the entire solar system, you must be trained. You have been blessed by the goddess of love, Aphrodite." It was strange to Angel to talk of herself this way, but over the years she had become more used to it. She was very upset about her daughter's stubborn determination to not go, the fact was, no one else could do the job. Only a person with the blood of the gods could wield their powers. Should a mere human try, they would most certainly be killed, though no one knew that for certain. No one had ever been willing to put it to the test.  
  
"But MOMMA!!!!"  
  
"Minako, you're going, that is final." Angel hated to be so strict, but it HAD to be done.  
  
Mina knew she was in trouble now. No one ever called her Minako unless she was in BIG trouble. She only hoped there wouldn't be any more. (AN: sorry, had to do this..)  
  
"and," Angel began, Mina's hopes were dashed right then. There was more alright. "you are to marry one of the warriors of Earth." Angel said this very quickly, she hated having to do this, she really did, but she knew it would be alright, she wasn't the goddess of love for nothing after all.  
  
"Momma, no! I can't!! I don't want to marry for politics! I want it to be for love! Like you and daddy!" Mina said with a pout, "It's not FAIR!"  
  
Angel winced inside, yes she had married for love, but she had not wanted to. She HAD to marry a mortal to produce a child. It was the only way. At least she was allowed to choose which mortal! (AN: In this story, senshi are born by the union of a god or goddess with a mortal of their planet. It was ordained that a senshi must be produced from each planet in order to protect the Princess.)  
  
"I'm sorry, but do not worry, you will find love!" With that Angel left, leaving Mina even more confused than before. It would be a long time before Mina saw her again. 


	2. The Meeting

Note: stuff in 'these' are thoughts. "these" are what they are actually saying.  
  
-10 Years later, the moon-  
  
Mina was walking down the pathways of the garden, thinking about all that had happened to her since she first came here, ten years ago. It seemed like only yesterday that she bid farewell to her mother, and she still pondered over their parting words.  
  
She really wasn't paying that much attention to where she was going, lost in thought as she thought of her future. She knew she was to be wed to the warrior from Earth, Kunzite. She was just walking along, watching the ground.  
  
-BUMP!-  
  
"oof" Mina said, looking up she found herself staring into the most beautiful story grey eyes she had ever seen. "umm, hello." Mina was just looking at him, not being able to think of anything to say. It was love at first sight. (AN: I know Mina does this a lot with crushes, but just for now let's say this is for real k?) 'Oh crap,' she thought, 'I can't tell him who I really am, we'd never be able to be together! Please don't ask my name!!!'  
  
Kunzite had a good life except for one thing. He was not allowed to marry whoever he wanted, like an ordinary person. Why did the Prince's warriors have to marry the senshi? It just wasn't fair. Suddenly he found himself staring down at the most beautiful girl. 'Oh my,' he thought, 'she's gorgeous!' he couldn't take his eyes off her. 'I have to get to know her! But how can I, I'm forbidden to love anyone but the senshi of Venus, everybody knows that.she can't know who I am!' he thought, unknowing that the exact same thing was going through Mina's head. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't really paying attention," he said quickly.  
  
"Well, neither was I, so that's alright," Mina giggled, this guy was really sweet as WELL as awfully cute! 'But, who can I tell him I am? I can't use my name it's a dead give away.' Mina racked her brains until she came up with the perfect name. "Hi, I'm Angel." She just knew it was perfect; it was her mother's after all!  
  
Kunzite smiled at the girl's sincerity, he really liked this girl, she sure did have a cute smile! Angel, it suit her perfectly, she certainly did look like an Angel! 'Oh no,' he thought, who should I tell her I am?' He racked his brains for a name, then said the first one that came to mind. "It's nice to meet you Angel." He smiled. "I'm Kongou." It had been one of his friend's names back on Earth. It meant diamond in Japanese. It should pass off alright, after all, he did have white hair!  
  
Mina looked at him and smiled, this just might work ok, for a while at least. "It's nice to meet you too Kongou!" She recognized the language; it was Japanese. She had been taught many languages during her training. If she remembered right, 'kongou' meant diamond, which fit him well. His eyes and hair both were similar to the color of diamonds. "Would you like to walk with me?" she hoped he would, she really wanted to get to know this strange man better.  
  
Kunzite was more than happy to walk with the lovely Angel, truth be told be was a little bit lost, seeing as it was his first day there. "I'd love to." He replied, and was rewarded by her happy smile. Somehow the only thing he found himself wanting to do was make her smile. Her face just lit up with it, a small twinkle coming to her lovely sky blue eyes. He couldn't help but to smile back. "Maybe you could help me learn my way around, you see it's my first day here, and let's just say I'm a little bit lost!"  
  
"Oh cool!" said Mina, "I'd love to show you around! Where are you from? I knew you're face wasn't familiar."  
  
"Well, I came from Earth this morning. My..uh..father, thought the trip would benefit my learning and arranged for me to come. He holds a very high position in the king's court." Kunzite spat this out very quickly, having made half of it up only seconds earlier. 'Phew. I wonder where I got THAT idea from, but it should work!!' He turned his attention back to the lovely maid at his side. "What do you do around here?"  
  
'Oh crap,' thought Mina. "I, erm, work in the palace. I'm one of the Princess's ladies in waiting," she said with a quick grin. It was close enough to the truth, if not exactly true. "it's really.interesting work!" she added.  
  
Suddenly she tripped over a rock, and went flying towards the ground. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact, but it never came. When she opened her eyes again, she was face to face with Kunzite, literally, FACE to FACE, like inches. He had just barely managed to catch her before she hit the ground. Now he found himself in a rather awkward position. He suddenly lost all train of thought as he drowned in those bright blue eyes. 


End file.
